elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wailing Prison
The Wailing Prison is a prisoner stronghold in Coldharbour found in . The Vestige begins their journey at the Wailing Prison after being killed by the Necromancy lord, Mannimarco, and being transported to Coldharbour where the Daedric Prince Molag Bal steals the Vestige's soul, just before the start of the game. Description The Wailing Prison is dark and miserable—a place where Soul Shriven suffer.Dialogue with Lyris Titanborn Dremora patrol the area, torturing souls at will, and forcing them to work forever. The Soul Shriven that survive the torment may become primal, becoming the bestial Feral Shriven. All but Cadwell are pessimistic and crestfallen while in the prison. Quests Soul Shriven in Coldharbour The Vestige finds themsevles in a cell, where the Prophet appears to them right before Lyris Titanborn breaks open the door. The two embark on a mission to free the Prophet, who is also in the prison. After destroying a Coldharbour Sentinel—which severs Molag Bal's direct gaze over the area—the pair ventures through to the Undercroft, following Cadwell's advice after the normal path was sealed. Once the Prophet is found, Lyris sacrifices her freedom in order for him to escape, who tells the Vestige that they must make it to the Dark Anchor. Once there, Molag Bal summons the Child of Bones to guard the rift; right after, the Prophet summons a Skyshard in order to escape. Sub-locations The Ashen Mine Soul Shriven are forced into labor in the largest single area of the prison, guarded by more Dremora and Clannfear. Feral Shriven wander around the river, where frogs can also be found. The Bleeding Forge The Vestige is held near the forge, taking a weapon off of a corpse. Vaekar the Forgemaster—the first named boss of the game—resides in the area as well. The Dark Anchor Also known as the Anchor Mooring; it is where the the Vestige and the Prophet go to leave Coldharbour. Molag Bal summons the Child of Bones to halt the escape, but is unsuccessful. The Prophet's Cell The Prophet is held in stasis in the cell, and is eventually replaced by Lyris after she sacrifices herself. The Towers of Eyes The place where the Coldharbour Sentinel resides. Destroying the Sentinel is an intricate part of freeing the Prophet, but also results in the way to the Prophet getting warded off. The Undercroft Cadwell guides the Vestige and Lyris to this location in order to find the Prophet. Skeletal warriors, archers, and pyromancers guard the way through, as well as several fire traps. Centipedes also crawl around the cave, unlike other parts of the prison. Characters *Cadwell *Er-Jaseen *Galynne *Lyris Titanborn *Soul Shriven *The Prophet Creatures *Centipede *Frog Enemies *Child of Bones (Boss) *Clannfear *Coldharbour Sentinel *Dremora: **Dremora Baunekyn **Dremora Churl **Dremora Caitiff **Dremora Kyngald **Dremora Kynval **Vaekar the Forgemaster *Feral Soul Shriven *Skeletons **Skeletal Archer **Skeletal Pyromancer **Skeletal Ravager **Skeletal Warrior Gallery The Wailing Prison 0.png The Wailing Prison 1.png The Wailing Prison 6.png The Wailing Prison 9.png The Wailing Prison 10.png The Wailing Prison 16.png The Wailing Prison 19.png The Wailing Prison 26.png The Wailing Prison 33.png The Wailing Prison 42.png Appearances * de:Der Wehklagende Kerker es:La Prisión Quejumbrosa ru:Тюрьма Плача fr:Prison des lamentations Category:Online: Coldharbour Locations Category:Online: Strongholds Category:Online: Skyshard Locations